gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos River (HD Universe)
The Los Santos River, also known as the LS Storm Drain or the LS Canal, is a river that runs through the city of Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Main River Like the Los Angeles River upon which it is based, the LS River starts off as a natural water feature from its origins in the Tatavian Mountains to the north of the Land Act Reservoir. The river is dammed at the Land Act Dam to form the reservoir and then flows down the mountain to the source of the canal structure in East Vinewood. From there on, it is contained entirely within concrete canals. The LS River is very large in comparison to its predecessor. The canal features more access tunnels and is much longer and more detailed. It flows north-south through East Vinewood, past Downtown Los Santos by Textile City, forms the border between South Los Santos and East Los Santos where it merges at La Mesa with a second unnamed river that has its own source to the east and from there it flows into the Pacific Ocean at the Port of Los Santos between Cypress Flats and Elysian Island. The water begins to go deeper at the elevation near Cypress Flats but up to that point most vehicles can still comfortably drive in the water without failing. Eastern Tributary The secondary river that joins at La Mesa has its own source in Murrieta Heights. The small creek forms at the southern edge of the Tatavian Mountains in front of an overpass of the Palomino Freeway. The creek forms a small pool and flows through flood control gate structures into concrete channels. There are several maintenance crews here along with several pieces of flood control machinery. It flows in a northeast-southwest direction to its confluence point with the main river. Southern Drain There is a second storm drain also referred to as the Los Santos Storm Drain. The smaller storm drain canal has no natural source and flows from the Port just west of the main river mouth, in a southeast-northwest direction between La Puerta and South Los Santos parallel to Grove St before ending in Vespucci, where it flows directly out into the Pacific Ocean. The smaller canal probably gets its water from stormwater and sewage pipes with the main one seen at La Puerta. Events of GTA V In GTA V, the canal plays a large role in the game, where it is used by Michael De Santa and his crew to escape the police during the Jewel Store Heist. Later on, Michael and Trevor Philips are lead on a car chase through the canal while they attempt to catch Lazlow Jones. It is also used by Trevor, Franklin Clinton, and Lamar Davis to escape the oncoming Ballas in the mission Hood Safari. At night, there is a non-interactive Marabunta Grande street race that starts at the storm drain's intersection between Murrieta Heights source and the East Vinewood source, involving Benefactor Suranos, Bravado Gauntlets and Dewbauchee Rapid GTs. The race ends at the beginning of the East Vinewood source. There will also be some of the gang at the end of East Vinewood source with the same cars, although they remain stationary. Mission appearances ''GTA V'' *The Jewel Store Job *Fame or Shame *Hood Safari ''GTA Online'' *Down The Drain *Flood in the LS River *Storm Drain LTS (LTS on the south drain) *No Hay Bronca (The gang leader escapes down the south drain) *Sinking Feeling (starting point) *Hasta La Vista (game-mode) Galleries Main River Los_Santos_Storm_Drain_GTAV_Northern_Source_Origin.jpg|Origin north of the Reservoir Los_Santos_Storm_Drain_GTAV_Northern_Source.jpg|Northern end of natural flow EastVinewoodSource-GTAV.jpg|Entrance at the East Vinewood drain structure Thrusting Motion GTAO.jpg|View of Los Santos Storm Drain confluence. Los_Santos_Storm_Drain_GTAV_Drain_Source_Outlet.jpg|Storm drain outlet into the river LSDrainDownhill-GTAV.jpg|The river eventually drops in elevation near Cypress Flats. LSDrainSlopes-GTAV.jpg|The drain has many steep slopes that make it unique. Los_Santos_Storm_Drain_GTAV_Street_Racers_Start.jpg|Marabunta Grande at the "street" race start. Los_Santos_Storm_Drain_GTAV_Street_Racers.jpg|Street racers at the top end. Eastern Tributary Los_Santos_Storm_Drain_GTAV_Eastern_Source_Origin.jpg|Eastern source origin Los_Santos_Storm_Drain_GTAV_Eastern_Source.jpg|Eastern source end of natural flow. MurrietaHeightsSource-GTAV.jpg|Entrance to the Murrieta Heights flood control gates. LSDrainWorkers-GTAV.jpg|The Los Santos Canal has people working 24/7 in order to keep it running. Los_Santos_Storm_Drain_GTAV_Eastern_Source_Control_Gates.jpg|Flood control gates Los_Santos_Storm_Drain_GTAV_Northern_Eastern_Confluence.jpg|Confluence of the 2 rivers Southern Drain Los_Santos_Storm_Drain_GTAV_Southern_Drain_Source_1.jpg|Main storm drain flow into southern drain Los_Santos_Storm_Drain_GTAV_Southern_Drain_Source_2.jpg|Storm drain outflow into southern drain See Also *Los Santos Storm Drain (3D Universe) ru:Река Лос-Сантос (GTA V) Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Bodies of water Category:Rivers